theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Enough (Episode)
Fast Enough Synopsis EPIC SEASON FINALE; VICTOR GARBER AND ROBBIE AMELL GUEST STAR: Wells (Tom Cavanagh) presents Barry (Grant Gustin) with a life changing choice. Dr. Martin Stein (Guest Star Victor Garber) and Ronnie Raymond (Guest Star Robbie Amell) return to help The S.T.A.R. Labs Team with this final fight. Dermott Downs Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Gabrielle Stanton & Andrew Kreisberg Summary Barry goes to the pipeline to talk to Harrison in his cell. Harrison explains that he was born 136 years in the future, and Barry asks why he killed Nora. The villain says that in one possible future, they are mortal enemies. Harrison finally learned Flash's secret identity and traveled back in time to kill Barry as a child, eliminating the future version that Harrison knew and hated. However, Flash followed him back into the past and moved the young Barry out of the house to safety. Harrison figured that he could traumatize Young Barry so thoroughly that he would never become Flash. However, Harrison discovered that he lost his ability to harness the speed force and became trapped in his past. The villain needed Flash's speed to return to his own time, so he created the particle accelerator to give Barry his powers. Barry wonders why Harrison coached him into becoming faster, and Harrison says that he needed him to become fast enough to create a stable wormhole. Once Barry did so, Harrison could return home. Barry wonders why he would cooperate, and Harrison says that if he does then he'll give Barry what he wants: the chance to save Nora. Barry angrily says that he wants to kill Harrison, and Harrison says that he's proud to see Barry learned that lesson from him. He asks Barry if he wants the chance to undo the evil that he's done, but Barry turns and leaves without responding. In the main lab, Martin and Ronnie arrive and Barry tells them about Harrison's offer. Martin points out that Barry has already changed history once, and that was only a 24-hour period. Now he's being given the chance to go back twenty years, and they have no way of knowing Barry's life would be like if Nora lived. Joe tells Barry that he has to change the past and walks out. Barry goes after him and wonders if Joe is okay with the fact that in the new timeline, Barry doesn't live him. Joe is happy that Barry would have his father and mother back and can grow up with them. He says that Barry has saved a lot of lives in the past year, and now it's time to save his own life. Barry goes to Iron Heights and meets with Henry, and tells his father about Harrison's offer. Henry says that Barry can't go back and change history, insisting that there's a natural order to things and there's a reason for Nora's death. He insists that he's proud of the man that Barry has become, and changing history could strip that from him. Henry tells his son that Nora would say the same thing, and hopes that once Barry becomes a father some day, he'll know how much Henry truly loves him. In the med lab, Caitlin checks Ronnie and confirms that he's stable. Ronnie says that he'd one running and came back to be with Caitlin. He reminds her that she agreed to marry him, and says that they should finally do it. Iris finds Barry up on the roof and he admits that saving Nora is the biggest decision of his life. She says that Eddie told her how she and Barry get married in Harrison's future, and Barry wonders if their living together in the existing timeline may have changed things so that they never marry. They hug and Barry asks what she thinks he should do. Iris tells her friend that for once in his life, he should do what he needs to do for himself. Later, Barry goes back to the pipeline and asks Harrison for details. Harrison explains that they'll use the accelerator to fire a hydrogen particle at a superspeeding Flash. If he's going fast enough, the collision will create a wormhole opening up to Barry's past... and Harrison's future. However, if Barry doesn't go fast enough then he'll die in the collision. Barry explains the plans to the others, and Martin checks the calculations. The professor warns that Barry will have to go at least Mach 2, and Caitlin points out that Barry has never gone that fast before. Cisco is clearly unhappy that Barry is going to change history and eliminate their friendship, but perks up when Barry asks him to create a time machine. Barry, Cisco, and Ronnie go to the lab and Barry explains that Harrison gathered and hid the parts to make a Time Sphere. Ronnie warns that tiles in the accelerator are made out of tungsten, and highly flammable. Cisco goes to see Harrison, who admits that he wished Cisco had been there with him when he built the accelerator. He says that they can treat the tiles with cobalt resin to prevent the flammability issue, and admits that he's disappointed that Cisco doesn't understand his situation: being trapped with barbarians. Angry, Cisco tells Harrison that he killed him in the alternate timeline. Harrison says that that he's sorry: not that Cisco died and remembers it, but that he didn't realize until now that Cisco was affected by the accelerator explosion. Cisco doesn't believe him, and Harrison tells him that he has a great and honorable destiny... and he should remember who gave that life to him out of love. Surprised, Cisco walks away without a word. In the lab, Martin talks to Eddie privately and wonders why the police detective believed what Harrison said about his life being useless. He points out that the odds against Harrison traveling back to the same time period as his ancestor are a million to one. The professor says that Eddie is an anomaly: the only person in the group who can choose his own story. Once the calculations are complete, Martin tells the others that Harrison didn't tell them everything. The collision could create a black hole singularity that would destroy the earth. They contact Harrison on closed circuit and he admits that there's a risk. However, he reminds them that they've trusted him all along and he's confident that it will work. However, he admits that Barry will have just under two minutes in the past to save Nora. Once Flash returns, they can close the wormhole. Barry realizes that the window of opportunity won't give him enough time to stop Harrison. However, Harrison assures Barry that he believes in him and always has. Barry and Joe talk privately and Joe admits that he doesn't know what Barry should do. When Barry wonders if he's fast enough to open the wormhole, Joe assures his foster son that he is. Touched, Barry says that he's always been so concerned with his parents that he never thought of Joe, and says that Joe is his father even if he hasn't always acknowledged it. Joe assures Barry that he'll never lose him. At Picture News, Eddie visits Iris with Chinese takeout and explains that before he dated iris, he was dating another girl. She pulled a hamstring and called the date off. He was coming home from the same Chinese takeout restaurant when he saw the mugger stealing Iris' backpack. Eddie admits that he's finally realized how many coincidences had to happen for the two of them to get together, and that he has a destiny as well... with Iris. He says to screw the future and they kiss. After Barry runs to Caitlin's apartment to get her wedding dress, Martin officiates at her and Ronnie's wedding. They exchange vows and Caitlin tells Ronnie that she has everything that she could ever need. They go inside and Barry prepares to make his run. He says his goodbye and Iris hopes that the life Barry gets makes him happy. Flash enters the pipeline in front of Harrison's cell and Harrison tells him to run. The speedster takes off around the pipeline, passing Mach 2, and Harrison warns Barry that he's seeing the Speed Force: his past and future and present all at once. He tells Flash to concentrate on Nora and let the Speed Force take him to her, and Martin injects the hydrogen particle into the pipeline. It collides with Flash and the wormhole stabilizes. Traveling back into the past, Flash appears in his childhood bedroom. He goes downstairs and sees Flash and Reverse-Flash fighting in the living room. The Past Flash looks up and sees Flash, and nods in the negative. He then carries Young Barry out of the house to safety, and Reverse Flash stabs Nora in the chest before running off. Flash goes to his dying mother and removes his hood, and Nora says that he looks just like her father. Barry says that he's her son and he came back to say goodbye to her. He tells Nora that in the future he and Henry are both okay, and they love her. With her dying breath, Nora says goodbye. In the present, Cisco and Joe take Harrison to Cisco's Time Sphere. A metal helmet bounces out of the wormhole, and Harrison says that is his cue to leave. He thanks Cisco, who tells him to never come back, and then enters the time Sphere. Harrison activates the Sphere and prepares to depart... and Flash rockets out of the wormhole and hits the Sphere, shattering it. Caitlin and Ronnie run to shut down the wormhole circuitry. Furious, Harrison demands to know why Flash didn't save Nora. The speedster tells him that he already has everything he wants, and Harrison dons his costume and charges at his nemesis. With ten seconds left, Caitlin and Ronnie try to cut the power. The power shorts out, knocking Ronnie back. Caitlin cuts the power just in time and goes to her husband. Reverse Flash and Flash streak back and forth across the chamber, and the villain finally gets the upper hand. He tells Barry that once he's dead, he'll kill Barry's friends and family. Eddie enters the chamber and, seeing what's going on, makes his decision: he shoots himself in the chest. As Reverse Flash staggers back, Joe runs to his partner. Eddie says that there's no such thing as coincidence, and they watch as Reverse Flash's life unwinds as his ancestor dies. Iris runs into the chamber and goes to Eddie, as Harrison reverse to his original body as time continues unwinding. Iris tells Eddie that he's a hero, and with his dying breath he says that's all that he ever wanted to be. As Eobard disappears from the timeline, he turns to Barry and asks him how he'll get along once he never exists. He disappears, and everyone stares as the wormhole opens up again. Martin calls over the intercom that it's reopening on its own, and Barry and Joe have to take Iris away, abandoning Eddie. The wormhole sucks in everything loose in the chamber, including Eddie's body. The group gets outside and watches as a singularity opens in the sky above Central City. Martin warns that it will consume the earth and keep going. Throughout the city, Captain Cold, Singh, Henry, a young woman named Kendra Saunders, and many more watch as the singularity expands. Martin tells the others that the singularity is pulling everything in the city up into orbit around it before consuming it. Barry realizes that he has to run around the singularity in reverse, just like he defused the tornado generated by the first Weather Wizard. Martin warns him that it's impossible, but Barry dons his mask and runs up the debris into the singularity into its heart to stop it or die trying. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Matt Letscher as Professor Zoom *Robbie Amell as Firestorm *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold (Cameo) *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders (Cameo) Guest Stars *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4146568/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Fast_Enough *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Fast_Enough Episode 23